


Here comes the sun

by MidgardianNerd



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Greg deserves love, Love each other guys!, M/M, Sherlock deserves love, Sherstrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd
Summary: Eventually, that's just a question of chemistry.





	Here comes the sun

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to write this for the Sherstrade Prompt Month. Two months ago.

The 221 Baker Street door was slammed before a dark figure was climbing the stairs, three steps at once. Sherlock slowed down his pace when he saw that the door of his flat was open. Ready to deal with whoever entered in his home without being invited, Sherlock pushed the door quietly, wanting to have the surprise effect for him.

His face relaxed when he recognized the shape leaning against his window. The peaceful smile on Lestrade's lips and the way his face was turned towards the sun shining outside prevented Sherlock to speak. Lestrade was always kind with everybody and slow to anger but to see him so at ease was rare and unexpected. Sherlock didn't remember seeing him like this for years. It was a shame. The physionomy of the older man's face was not made for sleepless nights and dreadful views of human cruelty.

Sherlock was lost in his thoughts, without realizing that his brains were recording every single detail of the man front of him to save it in his mind palace. Greg was a incredible subject for Sherlock's perpetual need of scientific experiments and data. He already had data about how Lestrade's brown eyes were lighter or darker depends on his emotions and his hands can be delicate or strong depends on people next to him.

But what attracted his eyes today was what always attracting his eyes and the biggest experiment he still hadn't be able to get full data for it. He already began the paper about it, began to publish it on his website before deleting it and receiving comments from his regular readers who wanted to know more about it. But Sherlock was unable to go deeper in his experiment. Because sight wasn't enough for this, he needed touch and he wasn't sure he was yet able to get to this part of the experiment. Even if he is sure that Lestrade would be okay. Because Lestrade was always willing to agree to most of Sherlock's ridiculous demands.

Sherlock walked towards Lestrade, facing him, his eyes stroking Greg's face. The older man let a little smile escaping, more playful than before and Sherlock rolled his eyes. Of course, Lestrade knew who it was without even opening his eyes. Sherlock never succeeded to surprise Lestrade. Except once. But Greg thinking that Sherlock was dead was certainly the reason he succeeded ; a resurrection is the last thing coming in the mind of most of people. Greg seemed to always know when Sherlock was approaching him or next to him and his own body was certainly reacting to Sherlock's presence without even realizing it. Sherlock always found this disturbing and quietly entertaining, knowing that Greg wasn't adopting the usual defending position than everybody used when they faced Sherlock and that at the same time, if Sherlock decided to attack him, Greg would be able to handle him in a second. This level of trust always confused Sherlock and warmed his chest even if he didn't want it. With the years, Sherlock learned to love this feeling Greg was giving birth in him.

Sherlock leaned against the window, his eyes hypnotized by Greg's hair, looking how the sun was playing with his grey strands of hair. That was that. The way the light was playing hide-and-seek in these silky hair. That was what Sherlock was trying to have data about all these years. But he was unable to do it. Every single day, it was different. Depending on Greg's position, the weather, the clarity of the sky or the cloudiness of a grey sky, everything was different. It was equally determined by how Greg was passing his hands through it or how strong the wind was blowing. Not a single day it was the same thing and Sherlock was groing frustrating to not be able to put a name of this phenomenon. Frustrating and mesmerizing more and more every day.

It already caused him to be unable to sleep at night. And maybe he was bitching at Greg for it when he didn't get any sleep. And maybe he was always cursing himself when he saw sadness in Greg's eyes after having been the target of Sherlock's harsh words. And maybe Sherlock was always trying to fix-it after. Because he knew why Greg's eyes became darker and he didn't like to be the reason of it. And maybe Sherlock hated that Greg was making him softer. But Lord ! He missed him. He missed having Greg at reach of an hand for two years. Not being able to annoying him in his own flat when Sherlock was bored. Or not being able to call him when he sensed that it was a difficult night. He knew he would have miss Greg. But not so much.

Sherlock was back in real life when he heard a little chuckle and he couldn't help to have an affectionate smile slipping on his lips. That was a sound he loved. Never mocking him, always making him feel loved. Sherlock frowned, trying to find again a serious face before Greg opened his eyes. But he failed and Greg didn't open his eyes. He was staying there, his face turned towards the sun and towards Sherlock at the same time. His face offered to the sun and Sunshine.

Maybe it was Greg not looking at him, easier for Sherlock to do like he wasn't here. Or maybe it was because Greg was not asking anything to Sherlock, letting him to lead this strange but not unwelcomed encounter. Sherlock stretched his hand and his fingers touched Greg's hair for the first time in his life without having the threat of a concussion hanging between them. Sherlock growled before he hastened to take off his glove. How ridiculous it was to loose time for such a trivial thing when Greg could tell him to back off in a second.

But his gesture wasn't unwelcome. On the contrary. His fingers were stroking Greg's skull and a small moan escaped Greg's mouth. Sherlock was surprised. Even more surprised at how much he wanted to do it again. And maybe in another context. Sherlock's eyes left Greg's hair for a second. Just to have the time to watch a little contrite smile on his lips. For answer, Sherlock did again his petting and a new moan was heard, Greg bitting his own lips in a childish smile. Sherlock's hands were going through Greg's hair, examinating how the light was playing with the grey and dark strands of hair.

 

« That's amazing. » whispered Sherlock, bringing a blush on Greg's cheeks. « Beautiful. »

 

He kept on going with his strokes. One of his fingers was lost behind Greg's ear and a shiver shook his whole body. Sherlock was hypnotized by the way his hands could provide so many responses from Greg's body.

 

« The way the light is shining. And how the darker hair are absorbing the light. And how everything changes when you move your head. » breathed Sherlock, his full attention focusing on his hand in Greg's head.

 

That's why he didn't realize he moved closer to Greg, how their two bodies were barely separated by an inch. That's why he didn't see Greg opening his eyes and stretching his own hand to put it on Sherlock's cheek. That's only when he felt Greg's skin against his own skin that Sherlock looked down, being violently snatched from his previous dreamy moment.

Greg's thumb stroked his cheekbone and his deep brown eyes looked straight into Sherlock's blue eyes. With a little push, Greg turned Sherlock's face towards the sun brighting outside. So a wonderful smile took place on his lips and the affection in his eyes was so pure, so overwhelming that Sherlock could feel tears in his eyes, feeling really at home for the first time since he came back. He didn't know if he deserved to be so loved by this wonderful man, and he wasn't sure he wanted a response to this question. He just wanted to take pride in this indisputable fact and enjoy it as long as it will last.

 

« What are you doing ? » whispered Sherlock while Greg's thumb was sliding on Sherlock's lips corner.

« Not everything in life is about science, Sunshine ! » answered the older man, his eyes looking briefly at Sherlock's mouth before looking back at his eyes. « Sometimes, it's about art. » he smiled proudly, tears in eyes too. Sherlock didn't know if it was because the sun was shining too brightly or because he was overwhelmed by his feelings.

 

A slow smile took place on Sherlock's lips and he took Greg's hand on his cheek in his own hand, bringing them to his chest before he leaned towards the other man, posing his forehead against Greg's own, letting the sun warming his face and Greg's smile warming his heart.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: @midgardiannerd


End file.
